Uma Segunda Chance
by Nat Loyola
Summary: Edward abandona Bella, mas depois desiste de sofrer e decide voltar para ela. Será que, depois de tudo, ela vai aceitá-lo tão fácil assim?
1. Chapter 1

Bem, começa naquela parte em que Bella vai para a clareira sozinha e encontra o Laurent e ouve a voz de Edward e talz...

* * *

**Bella POV**

Eu senti a respiração gelada de Laurent em meu pescoço e comecei a chorar. Pronto, acabou! Parabéns Bella por ter tomado essa estúpida atitude que só vai deixar Jacob triste e Charlie desamparado.

Eu não queria acreditar que vim aqui para me lembrar de alguém que não me amava e não se importava comigo, deixando de lado Jacob que estava apaixonado por mim e poderia me fazer esquecer o motivo do meu sofrimento, a razão por qual eu vou morrer agora, eu poderia ter dado uma chance à Jake, eu poderia ter feito ele feliz. E Charlie, o que seria dele? Ele só tinha a mim.

Todas as minhas preocupações sumiram de minha mente no momento em que senti seus dentes me rasgando. Depois disso tudo o que consegui pensar foi dor e mais dor.

De repente, Laurent se afastou. Eu olhei em seus olhos e vi que ele estava assustado. Logo depois eu vi um enorme lobo saltando por cima de mim, ele e Laurent sumiram pela floresta.

Sem pensar em mais nada eu me atirei para dentro da floresta e comecei a correr. Eu levei um momento para lembrar o porque de eu estar correndo. Eu sabia o que viria em seguida, eu sabia que iria ficar inconsciente e eu também não podia simplesmente ficar parada e ser um alvo fácil para lobos e outros animais, eu tinha que pensar em meus pais e meu melhor amigo. Como eles ficariam se eu morresse? Por isso eu não podia desistir.

Eu andava e andava e parecia que estava sempre no mesmo lugar. Como eu iria saber se estava andando em círculos ou não? As árvores em Forks são todas parecidas. Eu chorei, sabendo que aquilo seria inútil, mas ainda assim eu não desisti e continuei andando até perder o controle de meu corpo e cair. Tentei me levantar, mas a dor era tanta que não me permitia mais nada. A última que ouvi foi a voz de Edward me chamar com desespero antes de perder todos os sentidos.

Eu sentia cada milímetro do meu corpo pegando fogo. A dor era insuportável. Eu gritei, gritei por bastante tempo mas ninguém nunca me ouviu. Quem viria me procurar no meio de uma floresta? E quanto tempo levaria até me encontrar? Tempo, quanto tempo essa dor duraria? O meu único alívio era saber que essa dor iria parar. O problema era que parecia que eu estava a dias sofrendo e a dor não diminuía, ela só aumentava. Eu procurei contar os segundos para tentar desviar minha mente dessa dor. Eu parei de contar quando vi que já estava a três horas contando. Resolvi contar as batidas do meu coração e depois o tempo entre uma batida e outra até perceber que esse tempo ia diminuindo gradativamente até finalmente parar. Depois que ouvi o meu último batimento, toda a minha dor se concentrou em um único ponto.

É, era a primeira vez que eu sentia sede e quer saber de uma coisa? Dói. Dói pra caramba. Durante todo o tempo em que passei com Edward e o resto dos Cullens eu nunca iria imaginar que eles sentiam uma coisa dessas.

Abri os olhos e foi como se pela primeira vez eu enxergasse de verdade. Eu conseguia ver tudo sem sombra ou penumbra, eu podia ver todas as cores inclusive duas que eu ainda não conhecia. Era noite na floresta mas eu podia ver todos os detalhes dela. Cada formiga minúscula andando pelos troncos cobertos de musgo. Eu respirei fundo até captar um cheiro apetitoso, um cheiro que fez minha a sede queimar ainda mais. Na hora eu nem me importei com quem era o portador desse cheiro saboroso eu só corri em sua direção e o ataquei.

Eu já havia drenado todo o sangue do enorme urso e ainda tinha sede. Eu me alimentei mais um pouco e corri até a minha casa, que não foi difícil de encontrar.

Entrei pela janela do meu quarto. A casa estava vazia e eu não estava com a chave, também não queria deixar uma porta arrombada. Troquei de roupa, pois eu havia me sujado toda de sangue, realmente eu não levo o jeito para caçar, mas teria que levar já que estou disposta a viver com Charlie e Jacob e fingir que nada me aconteceu. Os Cullens conseguiam se disfarçar, eu também conseguiria. Depois que coloquei uma roupa parecida com a que eu tinha saído eu me olhei no espelho e quase entrei em choque. Eu estava incrivelmente linda de forma com que eu nunca imaginei que poderia estar, mas isso era o de menos, Charlie não iria reparar isso. Já esses enormes olhos escarlates, isso sim seria um problema.

Olhei para o relógio que marcavam 7 horas da noite, coloquei óculos escuros e saí correndo em direção a Port Angeles. Quando entrei na loja de óculos e lentes de contato todos olharam para mim, e para onde mais iriam olhar? Eu estava com óculos de sol de noite, claro que chamaria a atenção de todos.

— Posso ajudar? – Uma atendente se aproximou de mim, seu cheiro era intoxicante. Eu prendi a respiração na hora.

— Lentes de contato castanhas, por favor – Foi tudo que eu falei. Comprei várias sem nem mesmo experimentar e saí depressa da loja. O cheiro era quase insuportável, mas eu teria que agüentar. Eu tinha que fazer isso pelas pessoas que me amam, eu não podia decepcioná-las.

Quando cheguei em casa eu vi a viatura de Charlie estacionada, ele já havia voltado do trabalho e eu não pensei em nada para falar com ele, nenhuma desculpa.

Prendi a respiração e toquei a campainha. Charlie atendeu com descrença no olhar, como se duvidasse do que via.

Ele me fez uma série de perguntas e respondi a primeira coisa que me veio na cabeça. Eu fui dar uma volta na floresta e acabei me perdendo.

— Você esteve esses três últimos dias tentando achar o caminho de volta para casa? – Eu assenti e ele me abraçou. Fiquei um pouco rígida com esse movimento. Mesmo sem respirar eu podia sentir a pulsação de Charlie, seu calor e isso tudo era mais que tentador.

— Bella, nunca mais vá na floresta sozinha... ou melhor, nunca mais vá na floresta, tá?

— Tudo bem pai – Eu pensei em algo que eu pudesse fazer para ele se sentir melhor – Eu vou tomar um banho e já desço para fazer algo para comermos, estou faminta. – Ele riu um pouco enquanto eu subia as escadas bem devagar para ele não se assustar com a minha velocidade.

— E Bella? – Eu me virei para encará-lo – Você está de castigo.

* * *

  
Urgh, ficou menor do que eu imaginava. Eu estava achando que o capítulo fosse ficar bem grandinho, pelo menos no Word ele não estava pequeno =/  
Bjs.


	2. Chapter 2

Tá, eu não sei fazer draminha u.u  
**Acdy-chan: **Brigadinha, hehe! ^^  
**cintia-cullen: **Realmente, Edward vai ter que rebolar pra conseguir a Bella de volta! D

* * *

**Edward POV**

Eu estava sentado nesse sótão imundo, sofrendo. Eu estava enlouquecendo, mesmo com os olhos fechados eu conseguia vê-la. Eu não prestava atenção em nenhum dos pensamentos em português que viam debaixo de mim, tudo que eu via, pensava, ouvia, respirava era Bella. Eu passei todo esse tempo, vivendo (ou sei lá o que nós vampiros fazemos) apenas das lembranças que eu tinha com Bella.

Certamente eu nunca iria esquecê-la. Será que ela já se esqueceu de mim? Eu senti um aperto no coração e na garganta. Seria ótimo para ela se ela esquecesse, assim ela poderia se casar, ter filhos e viver uma vida feliz normal como todos os outros humanos.

Não, isso não era nenhum pouco bom para mim. Eu posso ter enganado Bella mas eu não posso enganar a eu mesmo. Eu ainda a amo, muito. E essa distância não diminuiu a intensidade de meu amor por ela, só aumentou devido à saudade. Eu não vou conseguir manter essa distância por muito tempo, isso é fato. Alice sabe disso, eu sei disso.

Talvez... se eu a visitasse sem que ela me veja... não seria tão ruim assim, seria? Sim, seria. Eu não seria ser capaz de abandoná-la novamente. Eu não teria forças o suficiente para isso.

Eu estava perdido em meus pensamentos deprimentes e dolorosos quando eu ouvi meu celular tocar. Até o último mês Alice me ligava de minuto em minuto, mas havia desistido de insistir já que eu nunca atendia. Eu olhei para o número sem emoção. Dessa vez não era Alice, era Carlisle. Carlisle seria a última pessoa a me ligar, o que será que aconteceu? Eu atendi, preocupado.

— Carlisle, aconteceu algo errado? – minha voz saiu um pouco fraca.

— Sim, aconteceu! Sai dessa, Edward! Não vê que a família toda está sofrendo por causa disso?! – Não era Carlisle, era Alice. Qualquer um reconheceria esses gritinhos histéricos – Esme está em depressão, você sabe que você é como o primeiro filho dela. Você não faz idéia do que ela está sentindo. Não desliga! Carlisle não sorriu nenhuma vez depois que você se foi. Emmett não fez mais nenhuma piadinha suja desde que você resolveu dar uma de emo. Sem falar de mim que perdi minha melhor amiga e meu irmão que amo tanto... – Eu a ouvi soluçar.

— Alice, eu sinto muito. Mas eu não vou voltar... eu não posso voltar. - Eu disse com sinceridade.

— Quer saber, Edward? Você não vai voltar! Eu e os outros estamos voltando agora! – Ela gritou nervosa.

— Você não vai fazer isso! – Sibilei perdendo a paciência, eles não poderiam fazer isso comigo, não poderiam fazer isso com Bella! Tudo que eu quero é que ela tenha uma vida longa e tranqüila, coisa que ela nunca vai ter ao lado de vampiros.

— Estamos de saída! – Ela desligou na minha cara.

Ela estava brincando, ela só podia estar brincando! Todo esse meu esforço, tudo que eu sofri não valeria de nada se Alice voltasse e interferisse na vida de minha Bella. Mas... por um lado... eu já estava desistindo, eu não morreria se visse Bella mais uma vez. Eu poderia viver por perto dela sem que ela saiba da minha presença, isso me deixaria menos triste e a deixaria segura. Tá, então é isso. Ficarei com minha família em Forks, mas sem interferir mais na vida de Bella. Não pode ser tão ruim assim. Saí daquele lugar e fui correndo até minha casa.

Cheguei em minha antiga casa e encontrei todos reunidos na sala, como se já estivessem me esperando.

"Olha só quem resolveu deixar de ser emo!" – Emmett pensou, sorrindo.

"Meu Deus, ele está horrível!" – Rosalie pensou sobre minha aparência, me olhando dos pés a cabeça. Eu sabia que estava ruim, mas não imaginava que estava tanto. Estava sujo e com as roupas um pouco rasgadas.

"Ele voltou! Meu filho voltou!" – Eu senti um aperto no coração quando eu ouvi Esme. Ela estava com um sorriso maravilhado, se eu soubesse que ela iria ficar tão triste com minha saída eu não iria.

"Fudeu!" – Alice pensou. É,agora ela ia para o saco. Foi só eu dar um pequeno passo na direção de Alice que Jasper se colocou na frente dela. Ele havia sentido toda a raiva que eu estava sentindo pelo que ela havia feito.

— Fala sério Edward! Você ia desistir de qualquer maneira – Ela disse fazendo uma careta.

— Alice isso são outros quinhentos! – Ela me mostrou a língua.

— Edward! Que bom que você voltou! – Esme disse com a voz meio falha como a de alguém quando chora. Ela veio me abraçar e minha raiva se foi e tudo que ficou em mim foi tristeza por ter sido tão covarde e ter feito isso com a minha família. Eu só havia pensado em eu mesmo, nem me importei com os sentimentos de meus pais e meus irmãos.

—Me desculpe mãe – O sorriso de Esme ficou ainda maior quando eu a chamei de mãe. Isso me deixou mais aliviado.

Conversamos um pouco, eles tentaram me convencer a voltar para Bella. Esme e Carlisle disseram que ela me aceitaria de volta. Jasper me encorajou dizendo que Bella possuía sentimentos muito profundos por mim e que não iriam mudar por causa do que eu fiz. Alice ficou quieta num canto da sala. Ela não havia dito nada a respeito de Bella desde que eu cheguei. Ela devia estar com medo de falar alguma coisa que me deixe mais indignado com ela.

— Vamos voltar para a escola amanhã – Rosalie disse – Confia em mim, não vai ser ruim. Você pede perdão para ela e ela te perdoa e coisa e tal.

—Dê flores para ela, isso sempre funciona – Emmett aconselhou fazendo todos rirem – Sempre que você não souber o que fazer em relação a alguma mulher, dê flores.

Eu recebi conselhos de todos, menos de Alice que ainda não tinha falado muita coisa comigo. Ela também devia estar com raiva de mim por ter separado ela de Bella, mas Alice ia me perdoar. O problema agora era conseguir o perdão de Bella.

Eu saí correndo em direção à sua casa, era como se meu coração estivesse voltando a bater. Eu estava muito ansioso para vê-la, o que me fez correr mais rápido ainda. Eu nunca cheguei tão rápido na casa de Bella. Quando eu cheguei as luzes estavam apagadas e a casa estava quase silenciosa, só ouvia os roncos de Charlie. A janela estava aberta e sem pensar em mais nada eu pulei e entrei em seu quarto, como eu costumava fazer.

Tinha algo muito estranho acontecendo, Bella não estava lá e eu não sentia o seu cheiro. Eu um cheiro muito melhor que o de Bella, um cheiro que um humano não poderia ter, um cheiro que não era muito familiar para mim. Naquele momento eu entrei em choque. Alguém havia entrado aqui enquanto Bella dormia, alguém a levou daqui. Algum vampiro e pelo visto não foi um vampiro recém nascido, pois algum recém nascido não deixaria Charlie vivo. E por que esse alguém não pegou outra pessoa ou simplesmente? Não, foi alguém que tinha algo contra Bella ou contra mim.

Eu estava confuso. Não poderia ser Victoria, esse não é o cheiro dela. Quem poderia ser? Eu pulei a sua janela e estava disposto a seguir o cheiro desse maldito quando eu vi algo que não havia reparado quando eu cheguei: A caminhonete de Bella não estava aqui. E os rastros do cheiro desse indivíduo cessavam no lugar onde Bella costumava estacionar a caminhonete. Céus, o que eu ia fazer agora? Não, pelo amor de Deus, não! Eu corri de volta para a minha casa, desesperado.

Eu já estava gritando antes de chegar:

— Carlisle! Pegaram ela! Pegaram minha Bella! Algum vampiro! – Ele me olhou desesperado.

— Victoria? Laurent?

— Não, não é um cheiro que eu conheço! – Eu continuava a gritar mesmo estando a meio metro de todos.

— Tá falando sério? – Alice me olhou estranha.

—Eu pareço estar brincando Alice?! – Rosnei, me segurando para não avançar em cima dela.

— Edward, eu vi Bella na escola amanhã em minhas visões e elas não mudaram – Ela disse isso e me mostrou sua visão. Eu vi Bella sorrindo e abraçando Alice na escola, o que me acalmou. Tinha algo de diferente nos olhos de Bella, mas a visão acabou antes de eu perceber o que era.

— Quer dizer que Bella tem mais um amigo vampiro? Osh – Emmett disse surpreso – Bella deve ter uma quedinha por caras frios e perigosos – Ele riu, eu rosnei para ele.

— Alice, você pode me dizer o que Bella está fazendo agora? – Eu pedi com a voz mais gentil que eu pude.

— Não – ela disse fazendo careta.

—Por favor? – Eu implorei.

Olhou para mim e depois olhou para baixou soltando um suspiro.

— Edward, tem algum tempo que eu não consigo ver o futuro de Bella direito. A única visão do futuro dela que eu consegui ter por enquanto foi a que eu acabei de te mostrar. – Alice disse derrotada. O quê? Alice não estava conseguindo ver o futuro de Bella? Todos arregalaram os olhos com a surpresa. Estava acontecendo algo de errado com Bella ou com Alice?

— Alice – Eu hesitei olhando para baixo – Bella vai me perdoar? – Será que pelo menos isso ela conseguiria ver?

— É claro que vai – Ela disse soltando uma risadinha.

* * *

Nossa, como ficou pequeno! x.x  
Eu vou tentar deixar os outros capítulos maiores... e desculpem pelos erros gramaticais e talz.  
Acho que vocês já sabem pra onde que Bella foi, né? ;D  
Vou tentar postar o outro logo, bjs.


	3. Chapter 3

**SophiaCullenBlack: **Eu tento fazer, mas sempre fica menor do que eu imagino! ç_ç  
**Paloma Gomes: **Transformada pela Victoria? Interessante, eu vou ler! ^^  
**Maarii: **La Push, Baby! ;D  
**Acdy-chan: **Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada,obrigada, obrigada... Eu tô amando o fato de você estar amando a fic! *-*

Desculpem a demora, eu tava em semana de provas e talz... e agora que adiaram o NENEM eu tô uma bagunça! .  
Vou compensar a demora em breve ;DD HAHAHA

* * *

**Bella POV**

Eu fiquei remexendo no meu macarrão até Charlie terminar de jantar. Quando ele se levantou para assistir TV eu coloquei toda a comida do meu prato junto com a que sobrou na panela em uma vasilha e guardei na geladeira, afinal, com tanta gente morrendo de fome eu não ia jogar um prato de comida intocada no lixo, né?

Eu fui até a sala e me sentei no chão perto do sofá onde Charlie estava esparramado. Eu quase perdi o meu pai para sempre, eu queria passar um pouquinho mais de tempo com ele. Nem que seja para ficar olhando para a televisão e fingir que entendo alguma coisa do que via.

— Desde quando você gosta de baseball, Bella? – Charlie perguntou rindo.

— Eu quero aprender mais sobre o esporte, para eu não pagar mico caso alguém me chame para jogar – Tá, eu duvido que alguém no colégio me chame. Eu tenho me comportado como um zumbi nesses últimos meses, meus "amigos" se afastaram de mim. Bem, nem todos. Eu ainda tenho um amigo que eu não vejo há bastante tempo (Três dias, mas que pareceram trinta) e que poderia me chamar para jogar, talvez. Não, Jake nunca me chamaria. Ele sabe que eu não tenho coordenação motora o suficiente para isso.

Oh, Jake. Eu precisava vê-lo. Tem muita coisa que eu gostaria de dizer para ele, só de lembrar que eu quase o perdi para sempre. Eu estava planejando o que falar para Jacob quando ele me perguntar sobre o meu desaparecimento. Tipo, o que eu digo? "Estava só dando um rolê na floresta, até que foi divertido, você devia fazer isso de vez em quando"... não... "Eu estava muito ocupada sendo transformada em vampira, por isso eu sumi" haha, com certeza. Na verdade eu nem estava muito preocupada com o que dizer, eu só tinha que vê-lo, tinha que abraçá-lo e não soltar nunca mais. Afinal de contas, é ele quem sempre esteve presente e tem me ajudado a superar a merda que Edward fez com a minha vida. Se não fosse por ele... eu não sei o que seria de mim. Ele nunca me abandonou e nunca me abandonaria, eu devo mais que tudo a ele.

O jogo terminou e eu e Charlie subimos para dormir. Bem, Charlie subiu para dormir. Eu fui colocar a minha melhor roupa e arrumar meu cabelo e esperar Charlie começar a roncar para sair.

Sim, eu sou louca. Eu nem sabia se Jacob estaria acordado uma hora dessas... bem, não haveria problema nenhum se ele não estivesse. Eu precisava vê-lo. Ele não precisaria saber dessa minha visitinha, quantas vezes Edward já me visitou enquanto eu estava inconsciente? Eu nem sei.

Eu estava pensando se devia ir em minha caminhonete ou não. Bem, eu não queria correr o risco de acordar Charlie ou Jacob com o barulho, mas imagina se Charlie acordar no meio da noite e perceber que eu desapareci? Seria mais fácil de explicar se eu for com minha caminhonete, com certeza.

Eu ouvi a respiração de Charlie ficar mais devagar e fui. Fiz um barulhão, mas Charlie não reparou. Cara, Charlie dormindo é quase o mesmo que não ter ninguém mais em casa.

Eu entrei apressada na caminhonete – estragando meu penteado – e fui à La Push, baby. Eu me controlei para não arrancar o volante ou quebrar o acelerador, tudo estava indo muito devagar. Por que eu não deixei Edward me comprar a droga do Audi? Eu bufei indignada.

Quando eu finalmente cheguei na frente da casa de Jacob (e eu não pensei que fosse chegar hoje... tá, exagero) a luz da varanda foi rapidamente acesa e ele abriu a porta, descamisado como sempre, e correu para a varanda.

Estranho, como ele sabia que eu estava aqui? Era como se ele já estivesse esperando. Bem, ele devia ter escutado o motor da minha caminhonete, qualquer um pode ter escutado a muitos metros daqui. Vou aproveitar e perguntar para ele se não tinha como por um silenciador nisso.

Eu hesitei um pouco dentro do carro, eu não sabia direito o que dizer a ele. Ah, dane-se! Eu ia improvisar. Eu só olhei para o espelho no retrovisor para ver se as lentes ainda estavam boas (eu tinha que trocar diversas vezes, elas vão se desfazendo aos poucos, deve ser por causa do veneno), respirei fundo e saí.

—Bella! Por onde você andou criatura! Eu te procurei por quase toda a floresta! Eu fiquei preocupa... – Jake parou abruptamente assim que saí do carro. Eu vi suas mãos tremerem e podia jurar que seus olhos ficaram bem mais negros.

—Eu me perdi na floresta... foi difícil encontrar o caminho de casa e... – Eu vi lágrimas saírem dos olhos dele – Jake? O que aconteceu? Você está bem? – Eu fiquei muito preocupada. Ele estava passando mal? Por que ele tremia tanto? Eu dei um passo em sua direção e então eu ouvi um som semelhante a um rosnado sair dele.

— Sou eu, Bella... – Eu disse levantando minhas mãos para o ar. A forma como ele me olhava me assustava. Eu tentei dar mais um passo em sua direção quando de repente eu vi Jacob se transformar em um enorme lobo, talvez o mesmo que me "salvou" na clareira e então eu entendi tudo.

—Jake... – Se pudesse chorar eu estaria chorando agora. Eu podia tentar fugir como Laurent, mas... eu não conseguia. Eu também não consegui acreditar no que eu vi meu melhor amigo se transformar e não consegui acreditar que ele estava prestes a me atacar.

Ele se aproximou devagar e ficou em posição de ataque. Esse seria o meu fim porque eu nunca teria coragem de machucar Jacob nem que seja para evitar que ele me machuque. Eu não iria revidar, não conseguiria me defender. Eu recuei um pouco até encostar na minha caminhonete e tudo o que consegui fazer foi fechar os olhos e esperar Jacob me destruir... o que nunca aconteceu. Quando abri os meus olhos de novo vi Jake, não um lobo, o meu Jake olhando para mim com ódio. Ele ainda estava chorando.

— Não, você não é mais a Bella – Ele disse com ódio – Suma daqui. Se aparecer aqui novamente – Ele parou me lançando um olhar ameaçador, só isso bastou para que eu entendesse.

—Jake... – Eu disse entre soluços. Ele rosnou novamente e eu entrei na caminhonete e fui para casa. A viagem foi estranha. Tudo estava muito estranho. Eu ainda estava esperando acordar em minha cama e descobrir que tudo o que havia acontecido (ataque de Laurent e Jacob) tivesse sido só um pesadelo.

Eu cheguei na minha casa e ouvi Charlie ainda roncando. Eu tirei as lentes e permaneci na caminhonete por um bom tempo ainda, só saí quando eu percebi que faltavam poucas horas para o sol nascer. Assim que saí eu senti um cheiro diferente e ao mesmo tempo conhecido. Um cheiro que eu conhecia tão bem que nem o tempo me faria esquecer. Era o cheiro de Edward. Ele havia voltado?

Eu me atirei sem pensar na floresta e fui na minha maior velocidade para a casa dos Cullens. Quando eu fiquei bem próxima eu ouvi diversas vozes. Todos eles voltaram? Eles já deviam saber do que aconteceu comigo. Deve ter sido por isso que Edward havia ido à minha casa há pouco tempo. Eu me concentrei mais na conversa que eles estavam tendo.

— Alice, Bella vai me perdoar? – Eu fiquei rígida de raiva ao ouvir a voz de Edward. Eu pude perceber o sofrimento em sua voz. Ele ia me pedir perdão? Eu o perdoaria? Eu não poderia aceitá-lo de volta como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele havia me machucado muito e não se preocupou com meus sentimentos. Por que eu estou me preocupando com os dele?

— É claro que vai – Eu quase explodi de felicidade quando ouvi a voz de Alice. Praticamente voei até a porta da frente e toquei a campainha.

— Quem será à uma hora dessas? – Eu ouvi Esme perguntar.

— Eu não ouvi passos nem motor de carro, estranho – Jasper sussurrou.

Carlisle abriu a porta e todos me encararam horrorizados. Eu fitei cada um deles. Carlisle me olhava com um misto de pena e surpresa. Esme e Rosalie apenas me olhavam surpresas. Jasper e Emmett estavam tensos. Edward... todo o meu ódio por ele desapareceu no momento em que prendi meu olhar em seus olhos dourados. Ele estava com uma expressão horrorizada. Nossa, até horrorizado ele ficava bonito. Oh meu deus, no que estou pensando?!  
Eu me surpreendi ao ver surpresa nos olhos de Alice, ela não tinha previsto isso? Bem, deve ter sido pelo fato de que eu não planejei nada disso, eu apenas fiz sem pensar.

Eu abri um sorriso e Alice fez o mesmo automaticamente. Eu estava com tantas saudades deles. Sim, de todos eles. Eu estaria mentido se eu dissesse que não estava feliz, muito feliz por Edward estar aqui. Apesar de tudo, eu ainda tinha sentimentos muito fortes em relação a ele.

— Eu senti tanto a falta de vocês! – Eu disse sorrindo e indo abraçar Carlisle, Esme e quando eu fui em direção à Alice eu senti alguém segurando meus braços por trás de mim com muita força.

—Eu também senti sua falta, Jasper – Eu disse sem deixar de sorrir.

—Jasper, solte-a! – Alice bufou – Bella, nós também sentimos muito a sua falta, você nem imagina! Nós ficamos todo esse tempo tristes por estar longe de você e não agüentamos a saudade e vimos para cá! Me perdoe amiga, eu não queria que isso tivesse acontecido. Nenhum de nós queria! Olha só para você! Me perdoe por isso também, eu juro que não vi quando isso aconteceu, eu só vi quando você já estava assim! Eu juro! Tem alguma coisa errada acontecendo com minhas visões! – Alice falou tudo muito rápido. Ela ficou com o rosto distorcido de tristeza quando terminou de falar.

—Whoa, calma. – Eu ri.

— Quem fez isso com você, minha querida? – Carlisle me perguntou, preocupado.

Meu sorriso desapareceu.

— Foi Laurent... – Eu hesitei – Victoria estava atrás de mim. Ela queria me torturar pelo que Edward fez com o namoradinho dela e então ele resolveu "me ajudar". – Tá, ele não tinha em mente me transformar em vampira, mas eu não queria deixar os Cullens mais preocupados.

Eu esperei mais um milhão ou dois de perguntas, mas elas não vieram. Todos os Cullens ficaram sem reação, como se não estivessem acreditando no que eu havia acabado de falar.

— Sério, vocês não estavam esperando que ela não fizesse nada para se vingar da morte de James?

—Eu disse que era uma péssima idéia, Edward! Eu te disse, mas você me escutou? Não! Tudo que você fez além de ferir seus sentimentos e os sentimentos de Bella, foi deixá-la desprotegida! – Eu nunca havia visto Alice com tanta raiva antes. Parecia que ela iria voar para cima de Edward a qualquer momento.

A expressão de Edward ainda era horrorizada, os outros me olhavam um pouco tristes. Isso me incomodava. Eu não queria que eles sentissem pena de mim.

— Alice, está tudo bem – Eu hesitei um segundo pensando no que falar – Esquece isso, isso é passado. Foi até melhor. Sinceramente, eu não iria querer ser torturada pela Victoria. A transformação foi muito dolorosa mas tenho certeza que ela com todo seu ódio contra mim faria muito, muito pior.

— Não se preocupe, não vou permitir que ela fique menos de cem quilômetros de você! – Edward disse com a voz um pouco sombria, ele devia estar se sentindo culpado por Victoria querer se vingar de mim por ele ter matado o James, por isso ele queria me proteger. Mas agora eu não sou mais a frágil humana que ele abandonou há meses atrás.

— Olá, olha pra mim. Eu posso muito bem cuidar de eu mesma, não preciso de nenhuma babá – Ele olhou para baixo, ofendido acho – Eu posso me defender e proteger Charlie, eu não sou mas uma inútil... – Eu ia continuar meu discurso mas ele me cortou.

— Você nunca foi uma inútil! – Ele parecia irritado pelo que eu havia acabado de falar. Eu continuei falando como se não tivesse escutado o que ele havia acabado de falar.

— ... E agora sou forte e rápida, com certeza eu posso dar um jeito na ruiva. – Eu pisquei para ele.

Ele piscou várias vezes e depois respondeu com a voz fraca.

— Mas você não sabe lutar, você é só uma recém-nascida. – Eu me controlei para não fechar a cara para ele ou mandá-lo ir para aquele lugar. Era sempre assim: Você é só uma humana, agora só uma recém-nascida. Edward sempre me desprezava. Isso me fez ficar com muita raiva. Ele ia aprender a me dar valor, ah se ia! Eu tentei olhar para ele do jeito que ele me olhava quando me deslumbrava.

— Vocês vão me ensinar, né? – Eu tentei deixar a voz mais suave e doce.

— Ah, com certeza! – Foi Emmett quem respondeu, num sorriso de orelha a orelha – Finalmente eu consegui alguém pra encher de porrada! Edward e Alice trapaceiam, Jasper diz que não mas trapaceia também...

— Ele diz isso só porque leva uma surra toda vez que me chama para brigar – Jasper disse sorrindo fracamente. Agora eu ia poder conhecer Jasper melhor sem que ele pule em cima de mim para me matar. Eu estava animada, ele parecia ser muito legal.

— É, eu sei.

— Bella, o que você acha de irmos fazer compras amanhã? – Alice perguntou dando saltinhos e batendo palmas. Eu fiz uma careta e todos riram de mim.

— Você mal chegou e já está pensando em compras? – Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente – É, você não mudou nada.

— Nem você, mesmo sendo vampira você continua sem muita noção de moda – Ela disse apontando para as minhas roupas. Eu ri com essa.

— É, sorte minha que eu tenho você.

Rimos um pouco e ficamos uns segundos em silêncio. Sabe, até que eu podia ir fazer compras com a Alice, só para deixá-la feliz. Eu não vou morrer por isso, com certeza.

— Bella – Edward falou com sua voz melodiosa um pouco tensa – Posso falar com você um minuto? – Ele me olhava preocupado, talvez com medo de eu recusar. Eu soltei uma risadinha.

— Bem, você já está falando – Eu disse sem deixar de sorrir. Ele olhou para baixo e para mim, novamente.

— Em particular, eu quero dizer.

— Claro que sim, meu bem – Eu disse com a voz macia, mas então olhei para a janela e vi que o sol já nascia por trás das nuvens . Eu juntei minhas sobrancelhas e voltei a olhar para ele – Mas vai demorar muito? Se Charlie acordar e não me ver em casa ele vai ter um filho! – Eu pus uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha e sorri – Podemos conversar na escola.

— Você vai? – Ele me olhou surpreso – Não é arriscado?

— Não se você estiver lá para evitar que eu cometa algum erro – Eu sorri.

Ele sorriu também, um sorriso maravilhoso e cheio de expectativa.

— Eu vou estar.

— Então, até logo – Eu disse acenando com a mão.

Eu corri de volta para casa e entrei no banheiro para tomar banho. Eu ouvi Charlie acordar e ir até o corredor. "Bella já acordou?", ele sussurrou quando ouviu o barulho do chuveiro.

Troquei de roupa e coloquei as lentes e desci para a cozinha. Depois de alguns minutos eu ouvi Charlie descer.

— Já tomou café? – Charlie perguntou – Eu acenei positivamente – Nossa você acordou bem disposta hoje.

Eu sorri com isso. Bem, pelo menos eu estava mantendo o meu disfarce perfeitamente. Nem meu próprio pai havia suspeitado de alguma coisa, acho que os meus colegas de classe também não vão.

Charlie terminou de tomar seu café e eu saí junto com ele, alguma coisa me dizia que Edward viria me oferecer carona, mas ele não faria isso até Charlie sair então eu resolvi sair na mesma hora que ele.

Foi só o carro de Charlie sumir de vista que de repente eu vi o volvo prateado estava em meu retrovisor. Bem, eu estava certa. Eu devo ter dado tantas esperanças para Edward a ponto dele acreditar que as coisas iriam voltar a ser como antes? Ele estava muito enganado. Eu posso, ou melhor, eu vou perdoá-lo pelo que ele me fez, mas eu não vou dar a chance para ele fazer de novo. Eu não sou mais a boba de antes. Não vou deixar ele me machucar novamente. Posso até oferecer minha amizade a ele, nada mais do que isso. Eu não vou vacilar de novo.

* * *

**Comentem, oka? **Beijos! =*


	4. Chapter 4

Outro minúsculo capítulo u.u  
Pelo menos não teve demora dessa vez x.x  
**Maarii: **Bella boladona :~  
**LaaVictor:** Continue lendo e você vai descobrir! ;D  
**SophiaCullenBlack: **Eu dei um lida na sua fic, você escreve muito bem! Eu estou adorando! *-*

* * *

**Edward POV**

— Então, até logo – Bella disse acenando com a mão e correndo de volta para casa.

Bella foi embora graciosamente. Eu recusava acreditar no que estava vendo. Eu havia ido embora para que ela pudesse ter uma vida segura e tudo o que eu consegui foi deixá-la sozinha e desprotegida.

Lembrei-me de toda dor que eu senti na minha transformação, é uma coisa que eu nunca vou ser capaz de esquecer. Bella havia passado pela mesma dor, pelo mesmo sofrimento; eu não passei por isso sozinho, Carlisle estava do meu lado para me dar apoio e me auxiliar quando eu acordasse; Bella passou por tudo sozinha. O que será que aconteceu logo quando ela acordou? Eu havia falado sobre a sede para Bella, mas muito pouco. Eu não entrei em detalhes pois não queria assustá-la. Como ela reagiu quando sentiu toda a dor da transformação concentrada em um único ponto? Ela havia matado alguém? Depois de sentir tamanha dor ela iria escolher o mesmo modelo de vida que ando seguindo?

De acordo com a conversa acabamos de ter, ela ainda morava com Charlie. Ela tinha controle suficiente da sede a ponto de ficar tão próxima de um humano? Como devia estar indo a sua dieta? Ao pensar nisso a imagem de Bella com seus olhos escarlates me veio a cabeça. Mesmo com os olhos vermelhos e a aparência inumana, aquela ainda era a minha Bella, o meu único amor, a minha vida. Não vou me importar se ela decidir não seguir o estilo de vida que minha família segue; o que eu acho certo. Seja qual for o caminho que ela decidir tomar, eu irei com ela. Eu não a abandonaria nunca mais.

Eu saí do meu transe quando Alice começou a estalar os dedos próximos ao meu rosto.

— Acorda, você não vai para a escola? – Alice sabia que sim, eu vou estar em qualquer lugar que Bella estiver.

— Claro.

— Você vai assim? – Ela disse apontando para minhas roupas e fazendo careta – Tudo bem que Bella tem um péssimo gosto pra moda, mas isso já é demais.

— Vou me arrumar antes – Os olhos dela brilharam um pouco quando eu disse isso.

"Ótimo, pois eu já sei o conjunto perfeito para você usar." Ela pensou animada.

— Não, eu não preciso disso. E eu não sou seu manequim – Bufei.

— Confia em mim, eu vou te deixar perfeito. Bella vai se controlar para não pular em cima de você! – Eu sorri com essa.

Tomei banho e quando saí encontrei uma camisa de botão azul petróleo, uma calça jeans e um casaco que devia ter saído recentemente em algum desfile, na minha cama. Os vesti rapidamente, fui correndo até o volvo e pisei fundo no acelerador.

Deixei o carro estacionado distante da casa de Bella e esperei Charlie sair para oferecer carona à ela, como eu fazia antes. Enquanto isso eu ouvia a conversa dos dois. Charlie tomava seu café da manhã e Bella havia dito que já havia tomado o dela. Eu estava errado quando disse que ela era uma péssima atriz, o seu disfarce estava perfeito. Nem o próprio pai havia suspeitado de algo. Não que Charlie reparasse muito em Bella, mas desse jeito ela poderia ficar com Charlie por bastante tempo ainda.

Quando eu vi que Charlie estava prestes a sair de casa eu já entrei no volvo e me preparei para dirigir o mais rápido até a entrada de sua casa. Eu vi Charlie sair e Bella seguir logo atrás dele. Estranho, por que ela estava indo tão cedo? Bem, talvez porque ela não dorme e não tem mais nada para fazer em casa. Meu coração se aqueceu quando eu vi que ela estava muito ansiosa para entrar no carro; estaria ela ansiosa para se encontrar comigo? Eu sorri com a expectativa. Ela não imaginava que eu viria para levá-la para a escola? A velocidade da caminhonete dela me incomodava quando eu pegava carona com ela, será que não a incomoda?

Eu a segui até a escola. Quando cheguei lá, estacionei meu carro ao lado do seu. Rapidamente saí e fui abrir a porta da caminhonete dela, já que ela ainda estava lá, num ato de cavalheirismo. Ela foi mais rápida e abriu antes de mim. Eu sorri e balancei a cabeça negativamente; ela ainda não gostava de receber tanta atenção. Ela fechou a porta com muita força e depois olhou para baixo envergonhada, ela teria corado se pudesse.

— É assim com todos nós no começo, com o tempo você aprende a controlar a força – Eu disse sorrindo – Mas sua caminhonete ainda está inteira eu estou realmente surpreso.

Ela tentou mas não consegui conter um sorriso.

— Bom dia pra você também.

— Muito melhor agora que estou com você – Eu sorri apaixonado. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha em uma expressão provocadora, que se não viesse de Bella seria quase cínica.

— E então, o que você queria falar comigo? – A voz dela estava macia. Eu não fazia idéia de que Bella iria me aceitar de volta, não acreditava que ela sequer fosse querer me ver novamente.

— Eu... eu... – Hesitei um momento, tentando organizar meus pensamentos e formular alguma coisa coerente. Olhando nos olhos dela era difícil falar ou pensar em qualquer coisa – Você está usando lentes de contato?

Droga! Droga! Droga! Ela começou a rir.

— O que você acha? – Ela respondeu em meio a risos – Então era isso que queria falar comigo?

— Não – Respirei fundo para continuar – Eu queria te pedir perdão por tudo que eu te fiz. Eu sei que eu te machuquei e você não poderia imaginar o quanto eu ter te deixado me fez sofrer também... – Bella parou de sorrir na hora e seu rosto ficou sem expressão. Eu me aproximei mais dela e continuei – Eu sei, eu sou um idiota por ter te deixado; mas realmente Bella, como você pôde acreditar que eu não te amo? Você é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu e sempre soube disso. Eu não achei que você fosse acreditar em mim tão facilmente.

— Eu confiava em você Edward, como eu ia saber que você estava mentindo? – Ela cruzou os braços, aparentemente irritada. Ela disse "Confiava", ela não confia mais em mim? Eu dei motivos para ela não confiar. Ela estava mais que certa.

— Me perdoa – Minha voz estava tão fraca que não passava de um sussurro. Se eu pudesse eu estaria chorando – Por favor Bella, eu sei que eu errei. Mas, por favor, me dê uma segunda chance. Eu prometo nunca mais te magoar; eu não vou mais fazer o que eu acho que é certo para mim, eu só vou fazer o que for bom para você. O que você quiser que eu faça! – Eu estava suplicando.

— Você não está mentindo agora? – Essas palavras me machucaram, e muito. Mas eu sabia que merecia muito pior do que isso. Eu olhei em seus olhos, para que ela pudesse ver a sinceridade nos meus.

—Bella, eu não vou mentir pra você. Nunca mais.

— E isso também não é mentira? – Eu olhei para baixo, abalado. Ela começou a rir. Eu não me atrevi a olhar para ela de novo, eu não era digno disso. Ela pegou meu rosto em suas mãos e me forçou a olhar para ela. A sensação de sua pele era maravilhosa, muito mais prazerosa que quando ela era humana. A temperatura era agradável, não me "queimava" mais como antes. Quando olhei para ela eu a vi sorrindo, uma expressão tranqüila. Isso me proporcionou um enorme alívio.

— Eu só estava brincando, não fique triste com isso - Ela me abraçou e pela primeira vez desde que eu a conheci eu pude abraçá-la como eu queria. Eu senti o seu delicioso cheiro, que agora não despertava o vampiro em mim, apenas o homem que eu sou. Eu não queria soltá-la nunca mais. Era tão bom tê-la em meus braços – É claro que eu te perdôo – Ela acrescentou.

Eu não pude descrever tamanha felicidade que aquelas palavras haviam e proporcionado. Eu quase podia sentir o meu coração batendo novamente. Eu aproximei meu rosto do seu e admirei seu rosto. As lentes não me permitiam ver seus olhos, que eram o único meio de ver através de sua alma, de saber no que ela pensa, o que ela sente; isso me incomodou um pouco, mas fora isso tudo estava perfeito. Era a mesma Bella. Os mesmos traços, o mesmo olhar, os mesmos lábios... Eu não pude resistir e tentei quebrar toda nossa distância colando meus lábios nos dela. Mas ela me afastou. Ela fez isso e depois sorriu. Estranho.

— Acho melhor entrarmos – Ela disse olhando para os lados, chamando minha atenção para a quantidade de pessoas nos observando. Bella não queria que eu a beijasse devido a quantidade de pessoas nos observando? Isso é tão Bella. Ela sempre se importa muito com o que os outros pensam dela.

Eu acenei uma vez e seguimos em direção à nossa aula. A aula inteira eu fiquei observando Bella e percebi que sua expressão ficava mais incômoda com o passar do tempo. Ela agora fazia uma careta de dor.

_Está com sede? _Eu escrevi em um pedaço de papel e passei para ela. Ela pegou um lápis para escrever uma resposta, mas o partiu no meio com sua força. Ela olhou para o lápis quebrado desejando o jogar à milhas de distância. Eu tossi para disfarçar uma risada e entreguei outro lápis para ela. Ela pegou com bastante cuidado e começou a escrever.

_Não, é a matéria da prova vai ser matrizes e determinantes. Ou seja, eu estou lascada._ Eu não pude evitar rir dessa, mas a sala estava tão inquieta que o professor não percebeu. _Isso, ria. Não é você que vai levar bomba no final do ano mesmo. Você e Alice perderam um monte de provas e a probabilidade de vocês passarem de ano é maior que a minha. _Ela escreveu.

_Não se preocupe, eu vou ser seu professor particular. Que tal irmos para a minha casa depois da aula? Esme sente muito a sua falta. Ela deseja muito conversar com você. Carlisle também quer te dar algumas dicas e conselhos. _Ela sorriu mas logo fechou a cara e torceu o lábio para o lado, fazendo um biquinho muito tentador.

_Não posso. _Assim que eu li eu perguntei em um tom que só ela ouviria.

— Por quê? – Eu ergui as sobrancelhas. Ela rolou os olhos e voltou a escrever.

_Estou de castigo. _Eu olhei para ela surpreso e comecei a gargalhar. Dessa vez o professor ouviu e chamou minha atenção. Todos da turma voltaram a sua atenção para nós até o término das aulas. Inclusive Mike com seus pensamentos repulsivos as vezes me tirava do sério.

"Não acredito que ela aceitou aquele babaca de volta. Ela merece coisa muito melhor. Tipo eu, sabe..." Pensava Mike, modesto.

— Bella, Charlie nem vai saber. Você vai estar em casa antes dele chegar. – Eu dei o meu sorriso torto que ela tanto gostava.

— Mas – Ela hesitou um momento pensando em alguma desculpa – E se ele resolver aparecer durante a tarde? – Ela disse arregalando os olhos, e estremeceu com o pensamento – Eu vou ficar de castigo até o fim do ano! – Ela colocou as mãos na cabeça, fazendo sua ceninha.

— Bella, não é você quem gosta de viver perigosamente? Ter um namorado vampiro, uma picape que não funciona direito e pode te deixar na mão a qualquer momento... Falando nisso, já posso comprar um carro para você?

Bella não respondeu nada, ela estava séria. O quê? Eu havia dito algo errado? Não acredito que mesmo depois de transformada ela ainda tinha esse problema de receber presentes meus. Eu não acredito que ela vai querer continuar com a picape que não anda mais que 50 Km/h.

— Melhor não... – Murmurei.

A aula terminou e Mike veio correndo até a nossa mesa. Eu me segurei para não atacá-lo dentro da sala de aula mesmo. Ele chegou e deu uma olhada feia para mim e sorriu para a Bella.

— Bella, eu estive pensando...

— Pensando? Você? – Eu fiz uma cara de surpreso. Eu não queria ser tão esnobe, mas Mike já vem me incomodando a muito tempo. Ele não desistia nunca, nunca aceitava a derrota. Nunca aceitava o fato de Bella ter aceitado a mim e não a ele.

— Eu ganhei dois ingressos para um filme que está passando no cinema e eu achei que você fosse querer assistir?

— E por que você achou isso? – Bella respondeu sorrindo. Com certeza esse foi um sorriso cínico. Mas ao ver Mike corado e visivelmente envergonhado, Bella acrescentou – Digo, que tipo de filme que é? Não é nenhum de terror não, é? – Ela deu mais uma risadinha, só que dessa vez Mike riu junto com ela. Qual é a piada? O que eu estava perdendo?

— Não, é um filme de romance. Eu sei que você não gosta muito de romance mas dizem por aí que o filme é bom mesmo. É o Romeu e Julieta do século vinte e um. E também um ótimo meio de me desculpar pela última vez que fomos ao cinema juntos. – Eu fiquei rígido. Eles já haviam saído juntos? Bella havia dado uma chance para Mike? Eu não estava entendendo. Alice havia me falado que Bella estava sofrendo muito com a distância entre nós. Ela havia me passado para trás? Eu seria mesmo apenas uma paixonite como ela já havia dito para sua mãe?

Eu encarei Bella esperando sua resposta. Ela estava concentrada em seus pensamentos. Ela estava pensando em uma maneira de negar o convite de Mike?

— Ok. Desde que o filme não acabe tarde. – Ela respondeu e piscou para ele. Mike ficou abobalhado com sua resposta, ele não esperava que ela fosse aceitar. Nem eu.

Ele deu uns passos até a porta e se virou.

— Bella, sem aquele seu amigo dessa vez. Só nós dois. – Ele disse o sorriso de Bella desapareceu e seus olhos ficaram distantes.

— Não se preocupe, é mais fácil fazer sol em Forks do que ele aceitar ir comigo. – Bella disse dando um sorriso triste, que não chegou aos seus olhos.

Mike sorriu mais ainda e foi embora. Assim que ele foi embora ela se virou para mim , erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— O quê? – Ela perguntou com a expressão inocente.

— Você não estava de castigo? – Eu disse com raiva. Meu ciúme estava me matando por dentro.

— Eu sou a Bella, a que gosta de viver perigosamente – Ela disse piscando. O que me deixou ainda mais indignado.

— E quem é esse seu outro amigo? – De repente ela ficou triste de novo – Bella, você pode falar para mim. Eu não posso te ajudar? Eu detesto te ver triste. Isso acaba comigo.

— Não, esquece isso...

Nós fomos para a cafeteria e lá nos encontramos com Alice. Alice convenceu Bella de ir fazer compras com ela no final de semana e falou sobre o que estava fazendo enquanto esteve longe e o quanto a sua vida sem Bella era entediante. Alice só parou de falar quando o sinal tocou. Alice se retirou rapidamente e disse que iria caçar com Jasper mas voltaria essa mesma noite.

— Caçar? Só ela e Jasper? – Bella me olhou com malícia, duvidando da desculpa de minha irmã para sair para se divertir um pouco com seu namorado.

— É, exatamente isso que você está pensando – Eu ri um pouco – Não sabia que você tinha a mente tão maldosa assim. – Eu provoquei.

— Não, eu só fiquei assim depois que te conheci – Ela disse erguendo uma sobrancelha, devolvendo na mesma moeda.

Eu olhei em volta. Não havia mais ninguém na cafeteria. Nós teríamos aula de biologia agora, Bella era ótima nessa matéria. Uma aula a menos não ia fazer muita diferença. E eu ainda não tive a chance de matar a saudade dela. E agora que ela não era mais tão quebrável... Tinha muitas coisas que eu queria fazer com ela.

Levantei-me e a abracei bem forte. Agora ela não iria escapar. Principalmente depois de ter me provocado tanto. Eu finalmente a beijei. Era como se fosse o nosso primeiro beijo. Era a primeira vez que eu a beijava de verdade. Ela me correspondia na mesma intensidade o que me deixou ainda mais excitado. Era tão melhor beijá-la sem me preocupar com sua segurança, sem sentir o sabor do seu sangue em seus deliciosos lábios. Eu parei o beijo só para dizer o que eu poderia dizer milhares de vezes e ainda não seria suficiente.

— Bella, eu te amo tanto. – Ela sorriu e me beijou novamente. E isso não acabaria tão cedo, eu ainda tinha seis meses para descontar nela.

— HEY! – O zelador gritou para nós.

Saímos correndo em velocidade vampiresca e o zelador ficou um tempo parado olhando para o nada, pensando se realmente viu dois jovens se agarrado desaparecerem num piscar de olhos ou se bebeu café demais.

"É, talvez eu tenha bebido café demais." E foi embora.

Eu e Bella nos olhamos e começamos a rir.

— Você viu a cara dele? – Ela gargalhava.

— Isso porque você não ouviu o que ele estava pensando. Bem, onde nós paramos?

— Não paramos em lugar nenhum. Não acredito que você me agarrou daquele jeito. - Ela ficou séria abruptamente. Bella era muito esquisita, agora a pouco ela estava sorrindo e me beijando.

— Você estava gostando, o que aconteceu? Está com medo de seu namorado Mike nos pegar? – Sim, eu ainda estava irritado por Bella ter aceitado ir ao cinema com Mike.

— Eu não tenho nenhum namorado, não vou deixar mais ninguém brincar com meus sentimentos.

—Você disse que tinha me perdoado – Minha voz saiu esganiçada.

— Eu te perdoei, mas isso não significa que vamos voltar a ser o que éramos antes. Aquilo é passado, Edward. O passado já era.

Ela me acertou em cheio. O que eu havia feito? Eu tinha falado demais? Ela acabara de me beijar e agora diz que não somos namorados? Que não somos mais o que éramos antes? Eu senti um aperto no coração.

— Bella... você não... me quer mais? – Eu tentei controlar minha voz, mas mesmo assim ela saiu falha.

— Claro que quero, mas eu te quero como amigo – Seu rosto se entristeceu – E tudo que eu mais preciso nesse momento é um amigo.

Eu não queria ver Bella triste. Eu sabia que algo estava muito errado e que Bella são iria me aceitar tão fácil assim, não seria certo ela me aceitar tão facilmente depois de tudo que eu tinha feito. Pelo menos ela me queria perto dela e isso era um bom começo. Eu ia lutar por ela, com todas as minhas forças. Eu ia conquistá-la novamente.

—Eu também preciso de ajuda, eu ainda sou nova nessa... – Ela hesitou procurando a palavra correta – Vida.

Eu fiquei até o término das aulas explicando para Bella tudo o que ela precisa saber. As regras que o Volturi havia estabelecido e que não poderiam ser quebradas, perguntei sobre qual estilo de vida ela levaria a partir de agora e fiquei contente que ela escolheu o de Carlisle. Eu me ofereci para ensiná-la diversas técnicas de caça e ela aceitou. Ficamos conversando sobre a sua transformação e o que ela fez logo após ser transformada até o tocar o sinal e todos os alunos virem em direção ao estacionamento.

— Matou aula Bella? – Mike perguntou se aproximando.

— É, eu não estava me sentindo muito bem.

— E o que o Cullen está fazendo aqui? – Quem é Mike para ele achar que tem todo esse poder sobre Bella.

— Isso não é da sua conta. – Eu disse lançando um olhar ameaçador.

— Meninos – Bella nos repreendeu.

— Mike, eu vou deixar minha caminhonete em casa e vou ficar te esperando, ok?

Mike acenou com a cabeça, sorrindo. E foi correndo para o seu carro. Eu olhei para baixo, com o ciúme tomando conta de mim.

— Até mais, Edward.

* * *

**LEIAM ISSO**  
Desculpem os erros gramaticais e talz... eu sou apenas uma fã neurótica, nenhuma professora de português =p

**Outra coisa importante:**

Vocês que vão decidir qual vai ser o próximo capítulo, é só responder:  
[**JAKE POV**] ou [**BELLA POV**]  
Eu preciso que vocês respondam, eu vou postar amanhã às 18 horas o que a maioria decidir ;D

Beijos!


	5. Chapter 5

**LaaVictor: **Muito, muito cachorra! Mas todo mundo sabe que eles sempre acabam juntos no final :D  
**cintia-cullen: **Tadinho do Jake HAHAA ;)  
**Paloma Gomes: **A Bella tem que ficar com o Edward, porque o Jake já é nosso! :3  
**Maarii: **Eu já estou fazendo o capítulo com o lance da impressão, acho que você vai gostar! ;DD

* * *

**Bella POV**

Eu fui embora e deixei Edward me encarando com seus olhos cheios de mágoa. Eu não sou sádica, mas pelo menos agora ele sabe o que é ser rejeitado. Eu ainda não estava pronta para ter um relacionamento sério novamente. E ele não vai morrer se sofrer de amor um pouquinho, isso vai ser bastante educativo.

Eu dirigi na maior velocidade que minha caminhonete pode alcançar, ou seja, eu dirigir devagar até chegar em casa. Minha cabeça parecia estar prestes a explodir, eu estava uma confusão só. Eu estava extremamente triste por causa de Jake, não tirava Edward da cabeça e não sabia o que fazer em relação ao meu encontro com Mike. Na verdade o que não queria sair da minha cabeça de jeito nenhum era o beijo que Edward havia me dado. Aquilo foi muito diferente, nós nunca havíamos nos beijado assim, tão intensamente. Eu estava embaraçada, não entendia a mim mesma: eu amava Jacob por ter sido maravilhoso, mas o simples toque da pele de Edward com a minha era irresistível. Eu não entendia os meus próprios sentimentos. Poderia eu estar apaixonada por duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo? Fora o que ocorreu ontem à noite, Jake havia sido muito companheiro e ficou do meu lado quando eu mais precisei. Ensinou-me a andar de moto, ensinou-me a beber refrigerante quente e ensinou-me a amá-lo. Edward... Eu ainda podia sentir os braços de Edward me envolvendo em um abraço maravilhoso, o gosto de seu beijo e...

O telefone tocou. Eu esperei dar mais uns três toques para atender. Segurei o telefone com muito cuidado, controlando minha força.

— Alô?

— Bella? – Era Mike. Através do entusiasmo em sua voz eu podia jurar que ele estava com um enorme sorriso desenhado no rosto. Merda. O que tenho de tão especial para Mike ficar com essa perseguição toda? Na verdade eu acho que Mike só tem inveja de Edward e que desejaria qualquer uma que Edward desejasse. E Edward me desejava, disso eu tinha certeza. Ele havia deixado bem claro na cafeteria.

— Não, o bicho papão – Ele liga para a minha casa e espera falar com quem? Com o presidente?

— Oi bicho papão, avisa para a Bella que eu vou passar aí para buscá-la em trinta minutos. Ok?

— Ok. Ela vai estar esperando – Desliguei.

Eu subi correndo até o meu quarto e senti o cheiro de Edward, bem fraco. Peguei-me lembrando do beijo que ele havia me dado novamente. Quanto mais eu tentava esquecer, mais eu lembrava. É, eu ainda estava caidinha pelo Edward. Eu sou muito tapada mesmo. Mesmo depois de tudo o que ele fez eu ainda o desejava. E meu desejo ficou bem maior agora que eu sei que posso ter o quanto quiser dele. Digo, sem linhas de segurança. Sem me preocupar com o autocontrole dele. Sem correr riscos, sem tudo de ruim. Por mais que eu quisesse fingir que não, eu desejava muito Edward e sabia que não era só como amigo. Meu corpo ansiava pelo dele. Eu não ia conseguir manter essa minha teimosia de tê-lo só como amigo por muito tempo.

Eu terminei de me arrumar, arrumei meu quarto e fui esperar meu príncipe encantado (sim, isso é sarcasmo) na sala. Eu fiquei sentada olhando para o telefone enquanto os segundos passavam. Ainda faltavam vinte e cinco minutos para Mike vir me buscar, daria tempo de eu fazer muitas coisas ainda. Como por exemplo: uma ligação.

Jacob havia me proibido de vê-lo novamente, e meu coração ainda doía por isso. Bem, mas ele não havia falado nada em relação a ligações. Eu não sou idiota, eu sei que quando ele disse que não queria me ver novamente ele quis dizer que não queria mais me ver, me ouvir ou ouvir falar de mim novamente. Eu também sei que eu sou uma vampira e que Jake é... Um lobo de três metros que não parecia gostar muito de vampiros, mas dane-se! Eu precisava muito falar com ele. Eu nem tive chance de me explicar para ele. Eu nem tive chance de dizer que eu pretendo ser diferente dos outros vampiros e que não faria nada que fosse deixá-lo contra mim. Eu faria qualquer coisa por ele; ele fez tanto por mim...

Eu peguei o telefone e disquei o número de Jacob e chamou, chamou até cair a ligação. Eu liguei de novo e de novo, mas ele nunca atendia. Bem, talvez ele realmente não esteja em casa ou talvez tenha algum registrador de chamadas.

Eu fitei o telefone, sentido uma insuportável dor na garganta e que com certeza não tinha nada a ver com a sede. Eu já sentia falta de chorar. Chorar num momento desses seria um alívio. A minha dor só aumentava quando eu percebia que era inútil ficar sentada esperando Jake me ligar; ele me odeia.

De repente o telefone tocou. Eu atendi antes de terminar o primeiro toque.

— Jake? – Minha voz saiu bastante esganiçada.

— Ele não vai mesmo né? – Baralho! Mike só me liga nas piores horas. Eu lutei contra a vontade de arremessar o telefone longe.

— O que foi Mike? – Eu disse sem ânimo algum.

— Eu já estou em frente a sua casa.

Eu desliguei e fui para a fora. Tranquei a porta e caminhei até o carro de Mike, que ao contrário de Edward não veio abrir a porta para mim. Esses jovenzinhos de hoje em dia são muito não-cavalheiros. Não é à toa que eu me apaixonei por Edward e por alguns personagens de ficção do século passado. O tratamento para com as mulheres é totalmente diferente.

Ao invés de entrar no carro, eu caminhei até o lado do motorista e bati de leve (muito leve) no vidro da janela de Mike.

— Posso dirigir? – Eu disse com a voz mais sedutora possível.

— Cla-Claro – Mike gaguejou e passou para o lado do carona por dentro do carro mesmo.

Eu entrei e coloquei o cinto de segurança. Não que eu fosse bater com o carro ou sequer me machucar caso ocorra alguma batida; mas eu sou filha do chefe de polícia e velhos hábitos não morrem. Eu comecei a dirigir em direção à Port Angeles, tipo... Dirigir mesmo. Coisa que eu não conseguia fazer com a minha velha caminhonete. Eu olhei de relance para Mike. Ele estava se segurando no banco com toda a sua força.

— Bella, você quer nos matar? – Ele perguntou desesperado.

— Oh, desculpa. Eu não sabia que a velocidade te incomodava; é que eu estou acostumada a pegar carona com o Edward e ele só dirige assim. – Eu sorri, provocando Mike. Eu sabia que depois dessa ele não iria mais questionar a velocidade.

Ele só acenou minimamente com a cabeça e voltou a olhar para frente. Seus dedos ainda estavam agarrados à poltrona do carro, ele iria acabar rasgando desse jeito. Toda a minha atenção estava voltada na estrada até eu ver um Volvo prata distante através do retrovisor. Quantas pessoas por aqui têm carros como esse? Um carro do mesmo modelo do carro do Edward, da mesma cor do carro Edward... Eu não estava acreditando que Edward estava me seguindo. Eu acelerei mais e eu ouvi Mike soltar um gemido. O Volvo de repente desapareceu entrando em uma esquina. Isso mesmo Edward, desista!

Nós chegamos ao cinema e Mike perguntou se eu queria pipoca ou refrigerante ou qualquer outra coisa para comer assistindo o filme. Eu disse que estava de dieta e que celulite era o principal ingrediente dos refrigerantes. Bem, ele acreditou e não me ofereceu mais nada. Nós entramos na sala e de repente eu senti o cheiro de vampiro, ou melhor, de vampiros. Meu olhar seguiu a direção do cheiro – nas últimas poltronas do fundo do cinema – e lá eu os vi.

Edward, Emmett e Rosalie olharam para mim e começaram a rir. Droga, o que eles estavam fazendo aqui? Não que eu esteja muito animada com esse meu encontro com Mike, mas eles não têm nenhum direito de ficar me perseguindo em meus assuntos particulares.

— Vamos sentar aqui – Mike disse, apontando para duas poltronas localizadas no centro do cinema.

— Pode sentar, eu vou ao banheiro e já volto – Eu disse encarando-os com meus olhos cheios de fúria.

"Ferrou! Ferrou!" Emmett sussurrou para Edward e Rosalie. Eu corri em direção à eles em velocidade vampiresca, eu sabia que estava escuro demais para os olhos humanos. Emmett deu um gritinho de mulher com minha rápida aproximação, Edward me encarava maravilhado com um sorriso de lado brotando nos lábios, Rosalie me olhava sem expressão alguma.

— Que inferno vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Eu perguntei com minha raiva transparente em minha voz e meu rosto.

— Estamos aqui para ver o filme, a Rosalie gosta muito de filmes de romance e eu ouvi dizer que esse é muito bom. Que é o Romeu e Julieta do século vinte e um.

— Tá, eu admito – Emmett deu um suspiro – A culpa é toda de Edward, ele nos obrigou a vir aqui e estragar o seu encontro com o Mike! – Emmett disse com as mãos levantadas.

Eu olhei feio para Edward que olhava feio para o seu irmão.

— Vê se cresce Edward! – Eu disse em tom amargo. Ele olhou para baixo, talvez estivesse arrependido de ter vindo aqui.

— Tecnicamente isso é impossível – Emmett disse. Eu bufei e fui até Mike.

Quando cheguei lá, Mike tinha me perguntado se eu estava bem. Ele devia estar preocupado com a minha demora. Urgh, isso era constrangedor! O filme começou e Mike "sem querer" esbarrava a sua mão na minha e o seu pé no meu, mais constrangedor ainda! Na metade do filme Mike sem vergonha passou o braço por mim, se aproximando cada vez mais de mim. Eu já estava formulando o fora que teria que dar nele caso ele tentasse me beijar quando de repente uma porção de pipoca acertou em cheio a nuca de Mike. Eu olhei para trás e vi que Edward, Emmett e Rosalie estavam prestando bastante atenção no filme, demais até. Muito suspeito.

Para provocar mais eu encostei minha cabeça no ombro de Mike e começou a chuva de pipoca, muitos grãos e logo depois um pote vazio acertou a cabeça de Mike.

— Puta merda! – Mike sussurrou. Eu não consegui segurar uma risada.

"Toma, isso tudo é seu se você entornar naquele rapaz ali. Mas entorna mesmo. Detona a roupa dele." Ouvi Emmett sussurrando. O que eles estavam aprontando lá atrás? Depois de alguns segundos uma menininha passou por nós e derrubou o seu refrigerante inteirinho em cima de Mike.

— Caralho! Mas que merda! Sua filha da... – Mike parou quando eu o repreendi com o olhar. Isso era modo de falar com uma criançinha inocente? Não muito inocente, mas ainda assim uma criança.

— Eu vou ao banheiro e já volto – Ele saiu bufando.

No mesmo instante em que Mike saiu Edward estava em sua poltrona. Ele encarava a tela tentando não sorrir. Ele estava lindo. Eu amava esse tom azul de sua camisa. Destacava seus olhos, os deixava ainda mais dourados.

— Por que está fazendo isso Edward?

— Bella, você me pediu para não permitir que você cometa algum erro. Eu estou aqui para evitar que você faça alguma coisa que possa nos expor. Você não pode ficar tão próxima assim de um humano, é muito perigoso.

— Perigoso? Por quê? Eu sou perigosa? – Eu não pude esconder a malícia em minha voz. Eu não com Edward bem na minha frente. Não com os seus lábios tão próximos assim dos meus.

Ele abriu o meu sorriso preferido. Daí eu não pude mais me controlar, eu tive que beijá-lo. E o beijo tinha a mesma intensidade que o outro na cafeteria, ou até um pouco mais intenso. Nós estávamos numa sala de cinema em que os únicos que enxergavam qualquer coisa além do filme éramos nós. Era quase o mesmo de estarmos sozinhos.

Eu tirei uma de minhas mãos de seu rosto e passei por debaixo de sua camisa, acariciando seu peito e seu estômago. Edward gemeu e me puxou para seu colo e pela primeira vez eu estava feliz por ser vampira; isso nunca aconteceria se eu ainda fosse humana. Valeu Laurent!

O beijo ficou cada vez mais urgente e eu senti as mãos de Edward debaixo de minha blusa. Eu parei o beijo na hora. Isso era diferente, eu desejava Edward mas nunca eu senti nada tão forte como eu sentia agora. Meu corpo suplicava pelo dele. Eu queria cada vez mais. Edward interpretou mal a minha súbita parada.

— Me desculpe, não foi minha intenção te desrespeitar – Ele me olhava triste, com medo de eu brigar com ele talvez.

— Cala a boca! – Disse isso e comecei a beijar seu pescoço. Edward ficou bastante rígido. Digo, rígido; isso fez uma onda de prazer passar por todo o meu corpo. Eu desejava Edward e agora eu via, ou melhor, sentia que ele também em desejava muito.

Suas mãos passearam por minha barriga o que me fez gemer e o fez sorrir. Droga! E o plano de fazer o Edward sentir na pele o que é rejeição? Não é o beijando e gemendo para ele que eu vou fazê-lo sentir a mesma dor que eu senti. Eu parei de beijá-lo e voltei para minha poltrona. Ele me olhou surpreso e tentou voltar a me beijar. Eu não permiti. Ele bufou e desistiu.

— O que houve dessa vez? Você ainda está com essa idéia de amigo na cabeça? – Ele disse irritado. Quem ele pensa que é para falar assim comigo? A raiva tomou conta de mim.

— Abaixe o tom, você não está falando com sua mãe – Edward se assustou com as minhas palavras. Merda, o que eu estava fazendo? Estava falando mal da falecida mãe dele? Que tipo de monstro eu sou? Eu esperei ele começar a brigar comigo e me xingar em todas as línguas que ele conhece, mas tudo que ele fez foi olhar para baixo e não dizer mais nada.

— Edward, me desculpa... Isso sai de vez em quando. Eu não posso controlar. Eu não controlo o que eu falo quando estou com raiva – Eu disse pousando minha mão em seu rosto. Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo quando eu fiz isso.

Ele tentou aproximar seu rosto de meu novamente, mas de novo eu não permiti. Ele suspirou e se aquietou em sua poltrona. Só agora depois de quase ter dado para Edward no meio do cinema, eu me lembro que a sala estava cheia de humanos que não viam nada além do filme. Mas tinha dois que viram tudo. Caramba!

Eu olhei para trás e vi que Emmett e Rosalie estavam muito distraídos para perceber qualquer coisa ao seu redor. Eles estavam, bem... Se eu pudesse eu estaria vermelha de tão corada. Eu virei para frente e encarei a tela e fingi que não tinha visto o que acabara de ver. Edward olhou para mim e começou a rir. Eu o fuzilei com o olhar e depois me lembrei de algo importante. Bem, nem tanto assim.

— Onde está Mike? – Eu estava preocupada, ele ainda não havia voltado do banheiro.

Edward fez um biquinho, irritado e não respondeu nada.

— Edward! O que vocês fizeram com o Mike?! – Eu perguntei desesperada. Eu não devia ter o deixado ir ao banheiro sozinho. Se Edward resolvesse dar um fim em Mike? Como eu explicaria isso ao chefe de polícia- meu pai. Papai, eu estava só fugindo do castigo indo ao cinema com o Mike quando o meu ex-namorado vampiro resolveu dar uns tratos nele devido ao ciúme. Não! Com certeza não!

— Não precisa se preocupar, Emmett só o prendeu no banheiro.

Eu bufei e saí da sala de cinema. Quando me aproximei dos banheiros eu escutei as batidas de Mike. "Maldito Cullen!", ele berrava. Eu sem pensar muito entrei no banheiro masculino. Vários rapazes me olhavam, falavam mal, assobiavam. Eu fui até saía os berros de Mike. Como diabos Emmett havia conseguido emperrar essa porta?

Eu arrombei sem fazer esforço algum e Mike me olhou assustado.

— Não diga nada, só vamos embora – Disse isso e saí correndo (em velocidade humana, claro) para fora do banheiro.

Mike havia falado o que tinha acontecido: ele entrou no banheiro e Emmett o empurrou para um dos sanitários e o prendeu lá. Eu disse para não ligar, que Emmett de grande só tinha o corpo. Eu o deixei dirigir dessa vez. Coitado, o seu dia já havia sido ruim o suficiente. Quando entramos no carro e ele foi ligar... Simplesmente o carro não ligava.

— O quê aconteceu? Meu carro estava ótimo agora mesmo! – Mike berrava. Eu rolei os olhos enquanto ele tentava inutilmente fazer o carro voltar a funcionar. Eu olhei para a janela e vi Edward se aproximando. É, eu já devia saber que ele tinha algo a ver com isso. Ou melhor, tudo a ver com isso.

— Bella, quer carona? – Ele perguntou dando um sorriso de lado.

— E deixar Mike sozinho? – Eu respondi irritada.

— Não – Ele sorriu – Emmett o leva de volta.

— Tudo bem Mike? – Eu perguntei, nós não tínhamos muitas opções.

Mike olhou apavorado para Emmett e acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Tá, eu não ia ir embora sozinha com Edward se era isso que ele tinha em mente. Assim que Emmett, Rosalie e Mike saíram eu me virei para ir embora sozinha. Ele agarrou meu braço.

— Onde você pensa que vai? – Ele disse autoritário.

— Eu estou indo para casa.

— Eu não vou deixar você ir sozinha.

Eu retirei sua mão de meu braço com força e comecei a correr o mais rápido que eu pude; deixando ele parado me observando. Em menos de um segundo ele já estava do meu lado e em mais alguns milésimos de segundo ele já estava na minha frente. Eu me choquei com ele com força, me derrubando em cima dele.

—Você precisa de reflexos melhores – Ele sorriu e depois começou a fitar meus lábios. Não sei se ele percebia mas estava se aproximando cada vez mais de meu rosto. Ou era eu quem estava me aproximando do seu rosto? Nós nos atraímos como ímãs. Se eu não saísse logo de cima dele, em questão de segundos estaríamos nos beijando... E mais alguns segundinhos e estaríamos fazendo coisas piores.

Eu me virei e saí correndo. Dei uma última olhada para trás e vi que ele ainda estava deitado, não havia se movido um milímetro sequer.

Quando eu cheguei em casa, ela ainda estava vazia. Eu não estou de castigo até o fim do ano! Vivaa! Eu preparei alguma coisa para Charlie comer. O cheiro dos ingredientes crus era odioso. Eu não sei como eu conseguia comer isso, gostar de comer isso; Edward tinha razão, comida humana é repugnante! Eu ouvi o barulho de motor de carro e estava retirando a o frango do forno quando eu ouvi a campainha. Eu fui com o frango mesmo abrir a porta. Charlie ia adorar o jantar de hoje, era uma das coisas que ele mais gostava de comer. Eu abri a porta e deixei o recipiente escorregar de minhas mãos e cair no chão.

— Olá Bella.

* * *

Ahh, e os próximos capítulos vão conter lemons oka? Tipo, só umas coisinhas a mais... outras a menos... vocês sabem. Só dando o aviso u.u  
Gente, o próximo capítulo é a continuação ok? Tentem adivinhar quem é que resolveu dar o ar da graça e visitar a Bella ;D  
Dependendo do número de respostas o próximo capítulo também não vai demorar para ser postado! 8DD  
Beijos!


	6. Chapter 6

Oi, pessoas. Quanto tempo? ^^'

Antes que vocês me matem eu gostaria de pedir perdão por ter congelado a fic por tanto tempo. Eu estava em época de provas na escola e eu tinha que ter dado um tempo; e esse ano eu estou em Pré-Vestibular e vai ser um pouquinho difícil continuar postando...  
Mas eu vou tentar! ;D

(Sério, me desculpem por ter abandonado a fic e vocês, leitores .)

* * *

**Bella POV**

— Olá Bella.

Eu não acreditei quando eu o vi em minha porta. O choque foi tão grande que nem segurar o recipiente eu consegui. Ele caiu e fez uma tremenda bagunça. Eu teria que fazer outra coisa para Charlie jantar.

— Você não mudou muita coisa. – Jacob disse – Ainda continua desastrada.

Ele fez uma tentativa de sorriso o deixou sua expressão mais triste ainda.

— Achei que não queria me ver. – Eu disse com voz chorosa. Eu, sem dúvida, estaria chorando a uma altura dessas se ainda fosse humana. Se não tivesse me transformado num monstro.

— Eu não devia te ver. – Ele fez uma pausa – Mas eu não consigo ficar sem você. Eu queria te pedir desculpas por tudo o que eu fiz. Eu não devia ter te tratado daquela maneira. Você não tem culpa por ter se transformado nisso... Talvez a culpa até seja minha. Se eu tivesse sido mais ágil, certamente você não estaria assim agora.

Eu fiquei sem fala, absorvendo o que acabara de escutar.

— Era você na floresta? Você quem foi atrás de Laurent? – Quando eu disse o nome do vampiro ele fechou a cara.

— Sim, já dei um jeito nele. A ruiva é quem nos está dando problemas, agora. Ela sempre consegue fugir, é como se ela tivesse um mapa na cabeça. – Eu o imaginei perseguindo Victoria. Era insuportável pensar em meu melhor amigo perseguindo um vampiro. Apesar de ele poder se transformar em um lobo mau enorme, ele estava perseguindo uma vampira quase indestrutível e com sede de vingança.

— Jake, não faça isso! Você pode acabar se machucando! – Eu implorei. – Você não sabe do que Victoria é capaz!

— Ah, você conhece essa também? – Ele fez uma careta.

— Sim, há quase um ano Edward matou o companheiro dela. Ela está atrás de mim. Ela quer me matar para se vingar de Edward. – Eu tentei explicar.

— Mesmo longe, esse imbecil ainda consegue te machucar. – Ele cuspiu as palavras com raiva.

— Não, ele não está longe. Na verdade eles voltaram para Forks e nos reconciliamos. Eu não vou deixar que um pequeno desentendimento entre eu e Edward enfraqueça os meus laços com os Cullens. Eu os amo, eles são minha família.

— Depois de tudo o que aqueles sanguessugas fizeram com você, você ainda os perdoa? – Jacob tremia de raiva.

— Jacob, você também já me magoou e eu te perdoei. Você sabe que eu não guardo rancores. Eu não gosto de sofrer.

Ele ainda estava emburrado.

— Ah, Jake... Acabamos de fazer as pazes e já estamos brigando de novo? – Eu fiz uma pausa, pensando – Já sei! Vamos apagar da mente essa nossa discussão e vamos tentar de novo. – Eu fechei a porta, contei até três e abri de novo.

— Oi, Jake. Que surpresa! A que devo a honra de sua visita? – Ele riu. É estava funcionando.

— Oi, eu vim pedir desculpas por ter agido como um idiota com vocês antes e... – Ele olhou para a bagunça no chão – Te ajudar com isso aqui. – Ele disse apontando.

— É, vai ser bom o jantar estar pronto quando o Charlie chegar. Isso alivia a minha barra. Sendo boazinha assim, quem sabe até ele me tire do castigo. – Eu sorri.

— Você está de castigo? – Ele perguntou surpreso. Depois começou a rir. Eu, num gesto muito infantil, mostrei a língua.

Enquanto nós trabalhamos na cozinha, ele me disse sobre o que havia acontecido com ele e como ele entrou no bando. Disse-me que a presença de vampiros os faz se transformar em lobos. Disse-me que a minha presença ocasionou a transformação de Leah Clearwater.

— Quer dizer agora que ela é uma – Hesitei, procurando por uma palavra que melhor descrevesse – Lobismulher? Se é que essa palavra existe. – Eu fiz uma careta.

Ele riu um pouco e depois ficou sério de novo.

— É mais ou menos isso. – Seus olhos ficaram distantes – Ela ainda não aceitou isso. E eu sei que não é só pelo fato de se transformar em um monstro. É mais por ter que ficar perto de Sam novamente.

Eu fiz uma cara interrogativa e ele fez uma careta.

— Eu não devia ter dito isso... – Ele ia dizendo.

— Mas agora que começou... – Eu o cortei. Ele sorriu.

— Leah e Sam namoravam antes de ele se transformar pela primeira vez. Então ele teve uma impressão com Emily e-

— Impressão? – Eu o cortei novamente.

— É, coisa de lobisomem. É como se fosse amor a primeira vista, só que muito mais forte. Só acontece depois que você se transforma.

— Ah, sim. – Eu compreendi. Me segurei para não perguntar se isso já havia acontecido com ele. – E então o que aconteceu com Leah?

Eu desejei não ter perguntado isso quando eu vi a sua expressão entristecida.

— Nem todos têm finais felizes, Bella. – Ele disse.

Eu encarei o chão friamente, sabia que não conseguiria olhar para Jacob agora. Em um triângulo amoroso, alguém sempre sai perdendo. Como aconteceu com Leah, está acontecendo com Jacob. Era justo eu fazer com ele o que eu nunca desejaria que fizessem comigo? Eu sei o que é ouvir do seu amado que ela não te quer mais, que ele não te ama. É difícil de admitir, mas eu o amo. O problema é que o amor que eu sinto por Jacob não se compara ao amor que sinto por Edward. Eu morreria se Edward me deixasse novamente.

Eu resolvi mudar de assunto. Nós limpamos a bagunça e eu refiz o jantar em poucos minutos antes de Charlie chegar. Eu esperava levar uma bronca de Charlie por estar sozinha com um homem em casa, mas se tratando de Jacob, Charlie nem ligou. Pergunto-me o que seria se Charlie chegasse me encontrasse sozinha com Edward. Ele provavelmente atiraria em Edward.

Jacob comeu quase toda a comida, conversou comigo e com Charlie por um bom tempo até resolver ir embora. Eu o levei até a porta enquanto Charlie assistia televisão.

— Você precisa mesmo ir? – Meu coração doeu.

— Sim, eu não quero preocupar ninguém. Eu venho te visitar amanhã. Ou você pode ir me visitar se quiser. – Ele sorriu.

— Posso ir a La Push? Isso não é contra as regras? – Perguntei surpresa.

— Bem, pra você eu posso abrir uma exceção. – Ele piscou.

— Você eu sei que permite, mas e o resto do bando?

— Bella, eles não vão questionar a minha decisão. Eles não podem. – Eu ergui uma sobrancelha em incompreensão e ele explicou. – Eu sou o Alpha, o líder do bando. Se eu permitir a sua entrada em nossas terras, eles podem até não gostar da idéia, mas não podem me desobedecer.

— Falou chefinho! – Eu dei uma piscadela.

— Então até amanhã...? – Ele disse, soou mais como uma pergunta.

— Se você não mudar de idéia até lá. – Eu ri.

— Não vou.

Ele veio ao meu encontro e me abraçou. Eu devo ter aplicado um pouco a mais de força, pois ele gemeu de dor.

— Me desculpe, eu ainda não me acostumei com isso. – Eu olhei para baixo envergonhada.

Ele riu e beijou o meu rosto. Ele estava olhando para os meus olhos, contemplando o que mais havia mudado em mim.

— Apesar de tudo, eu ainda te amo e quero deixar bem claro que eu sempre vou estar aqui por você, não importa o que aconteça. – Ele hesitou. – Não importa quem você escolha. – Ele adicionou num sussurro.

As suas palavras aqueceram minha alma e o meu gélido coração. Eu podia jurar que se o meu coração batesse, ele saltaria de alegria no momento em que ouvi tais palavras. Apesar de tudo o que fiz a Jacob, ele não me abandonara. E ele entenderia se eu escolhesse a Edward - o que aconteceria.

— Obrigada. Eu também te amo. Eu posso ter mudado mais isso não mudou, eu sempre vou te amar. – Eu o abracei novamente, dessa vez com mais cuidado. Jacob é e sempre vai ser o irmão que eu sempre quis. É o meu sol nessa cidade sombria.

Ele se despediu e foi embora com seu carro. Eu acompanhei com meu olhar o seu trajeto até ele sumir de vista. Foi quando eu senti um cheiro que eu não havia notado antes; um que o cheiro forte de Jacob tinha camuflado.

Eu olhei em sua direção e ele estava parado entre as árvores na escuridão da floresta. Eu podia ver detalhadamente o seu rosto contorcido de dor, no momento em que eu olhei em seus olhos, meu coração se apertou. Ele havia escutado a minha conversa com o Jacob, o seu olhar o delatava. Por um momento eu fiquei sem reação, não sabia o que fazer.

— Edward?

* * *

Quem estava esperando Lemons neste capítulo, me desculpe. Este foi um capítulo de reconciliação entre Bella e Jacob (que foi o que algumas pessoas pediram), os Lemons vão vir em algumas partes de capítulos futuros. E (acho que isso vai chatear muitas meninas Team Jacob) é só entre Edward e Bella XD

Mais uma vez, eu peço desculpas. Eu sei que o capítulo não ficou bom, eu meio que fiz às pressas. Bem, mais isso é um sinal: mesmo sem criatividade eu vou continuar com a fic. E vocês escolherem o ponto de vista do próximo capítulo:

Se você quiser que seja no ponto de vista de Edward, é só fazer o comentário e colocar "**EPOV**" ou "**Edward POV**" ou "**Corno POV**" ou coisa do tipo. :D (ta, sem o "Corno POV" u.ú)

Se você quiser que seja no ponto de vista de Bella, é só fazer o comentário e colocar "**BPOV**" ou "**Bella POV**" ou... (é, deixa pra lá) qualquer coisa do tipo.

No último capítulo eu coloquei a enquete, mas uma pessoa (**cintia-cullen**) escolheu Bella POV e outra (**SophiaCullenBlack**) escolheu Jacob POV e os votos se anularam. **Por favor, votem!**

DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA PELO HIATUS!


	7. Chapter 7

**Maarii****: **Pré-Vest é realmente horrível. Mas, deus é bom e a primeira etapa dos vestibulares (pelo menos a dos vestibulares do Espírito Santo) é o ENEM. Isso descomplica um bocado a minha vida. Eu nem sei por que o pessoal de Exatas (sim, eu vou tentar Engenharia de Controle e Automação) tem que fazer tantas aulas de redação (sim, por incrível que pareça, eu odeio redação)! ¬¬

**carinamorgado****: **Gira? Como assim? HAHAHAA XD

Por favor, não deixem de comentar! ^^ (Sério, eu não vou continuar escrevendo para ninguém... Eu preciso saber se tem alguém lendo essa budega aqui o.o")

* * *

**Bella POV**

— Edward? – Eu o chamei, minha voz saiu fraca.

Ele não disse nada, apenas virou-se e disparou floresta adentro. Eu não sabia se devia segui-lo. O que eu ia querer que ele fizesse se eu houvesse escutado ele falar para outra que a ama? Pensar em Edward se declarando para outra pessoa me machucava, me trazia uma dor quase física. O que deve estar passando na cabeça dele agora?

Se eu fosse atrás dele seria muita covardia? Mas como eu poderia deixá-lo pensar atrocidades sobre mim sem nem poder me explicar?

Eu dei uns passos em direção a floresta até me lembrar de uma coisa de vital importância. Eu me virei e voltei correndo para casa. Eu abri a porta e de lá mesmo falei; berrei, na verdade:

— Pai, posso sair? – Eu não poderia sair sem falar com Charlie antes, ele já quase teve um ataque de coração na última vez que saí sem avisá-lo. E eu estava proibida de andar em florestas, se fosse sair teria que ser de caminhonete. Ele também nunca me deixaria ir para a casa dos Cullens. Na verdade, quando Charlie descobrir que eles estão de volta, é capaz de ele me proibir até de ir para a escola (ok, exagero... Mas eu iria pra escola escoltada). Então eu tinha que pensar rápido em alguma desculpa antes que Charlie perguntasse para...

— Para onde você vai? – Ele verbalizou a pergunta antes que eu pudesse pensar em alguma coisa. Eu não gosto de mentir, principalmente para o Charlie, mas eu precisava inventar alguma desculpa e rápido. Eu precisava falar com Edward.

— Vou para La Push, eu preciso falar com Jacob. – Charlie me olhou desconfiado. Ele não tinha engolido essa.

— E você não pode falar com ele pelo telefone?

— Não, pai. Eu preciso falar pessoalmente com ele.

Dessa vez ele pareceu entender. Assim que ele me permitiu eu peguei as minhas chaves e, com cuidado, entrei em minha caminhonete. Eu dirigi o trajeto inteiro me xingando mentalmente pelo que eu tinha feito com Edward e xingando minha caminhonete que se recusava a correr mais do que oitenta quilômetros por hora. Quando finalmente cheguei à casa dos Cullens, mesmo fora de casa, eu pude ouvir Esme e Carlisle conversando, o ruído da televisão ligada dentre outros sons vindos do interior da casa.

Eu entrei sem tocar a campainha ou ao menos dar umas batidinhas na porta (eles não precisavam trancar a porta. Quem assaltaria uma casa com cinco vampiros? Um ladrão muito azarado). Eu corri rumo ao quarto de Edward, o lugar mais provável para encontrá-lo.

— Oi para você também. – Alice disse com sarcasmo quando eu passei por ela na sala sem falar nada.

— Me desculpe, mas é urgente. Você não viu? – Eu falei quando eu parei um momento no meio da escada. Alice me olhou interrogativa.

— Viu o quê? – Ela perguntou. O quê? Eu achei que Alice já estava sabendo de tudo, ela sempre sabe de tudo, afinal, ela não prevê o futuro? Eu explicaria para Alice, mas essa conversa teria que esperar. Falar com Edward era o meu foco no momento. Eu só olhei para o final da escada e Alice entendeu o recado. – Ok, depois. Ele está no quarto.

Eu saí corri o mais rápido que pude em direção ao quarto dele e entrei apressada, fechando a porta atrás de mim em seguida. Quando entrei, vi Edward deitado em uma cama, com o olhar distante.

— Edward, posso falar com você uns minutos?

— Bem, você já está falando. – Ele disse sem emoção, sem nem olhar para mim.

— Você... – Eu parei. – Uma cama? Para o que você precisa de uma cama? Ah, deixa para lá.

Eu fiquei calada por um momento.

— Era só isso que tinha para me falar? – Ele perguntou com a voz dura.

— Não, eu só estou esperando você olhar para mim para eu poder começar. – Eu disse. Ele se apoiou com os cotovelos e ficou quase sentado na cama, olhando para mim. Eu esperava ver raiva em seu olhar, mas tudo o que consegui encontrar foi tristeza, isso me fez sentir mal. Eu fui sentar ao lado dele na cama King Size. – Edward, me desculpe.

— Pelo que você pede desculpas, Bella? Não fez nada de errado. Na verdade, o único que errou fui eu. Eu não devia ter te espionado, isso não foi certo. – Ele olhou para baixo novamente, entristecido.

— Edward, me desculpe se o que você ouviu não lhe agradou é que...

— Tudo bem, Bella. Eu entendo. Eu cheguei tarde demais. – Ele respirou fundo. – Não se preocupe comigo, não se preocupe se o que você sente me desagrada. Eu te amo, Bella, mais do que tudo, mais do que a mim. Eu te quero ver feliz, acima de tudo. Nem que isso custe a minha própria felicidade.

— O quê? – Minha voz saiu esganiçada por conta da surpresa. – Ok, por isso eu não esperava. Não está bravo comigo? – Ele meneou a cabeça. – Não mesmo?

— Não. Eu só sinto raiva de mim mesmo. Se eu não tivesse ido embora talvez isso não tivesse acontecido. – Ele disse com a voz chorosa. Eu sabia que se ele pudesse, ele estaria chorando. Meu coração se apertou mais ainda e eu sentia uma dor intensa na garganta, e sabia que não tinha nada a ver com a sede.

— Isso o quê? – Eu perguntei cautelosa.

— Se eu não tivesse ido embora talvez não tivesses se apaixonado por outro homem. – Ele olhou para baixo e fez uma careta de dor.

Então eu comecei a rir. Tipo, rir mesmo. Rir descontroladamente. Ele me olhou como que questionando minha sanidade. Antes que ele perguntasse se eu havia enlouquecido eu decidi acabar com esse sofrimento dele.

— Edward, pode parar. – Eu sorri. – Eu não estou apaixonada por ninguém... Digo, eu estou apaixonada por alguém, mas esse alguém não é o Jacob. – Ele me olhou, não menos preocupado.

— Então quem é esse alguém? – Seria possível que Edward fosse tão tapado assim? Já não estava na cara o suficiente que eu o amava?

— Bem, esse alguém tem... – Fiz uma pausa e olhei para ele de cima a baixo. – Braços fortes... – Eu disse acariciando seus braços. Ele arregalou os olhos, surpreso com a minha proximidade. – Tem olhos lindos, muitas vezes eu me perco neles... – Eu disse olhando-o nos olhos. – Tem um cheiro muito bom... – Eu rocei o meu nariz em seu pescoço e Edward ficou tenso com o gesto. – Tem cabelos ruivos... – Eu baguncei um pouco o cabelo dele. – E tem uma boca deliciosa. – Eu insinuei que ia beijá-lo, quando eu quase toquei os nossos lábios eu me afastei. – Então, adivinha quem é?

A cara de desapontamento que Edward fez quando eu me afastei era impagável. Eu comecei a rir e logo depois ele me acompanhou. Eu voltei a mexer no seu cabelo, coisa que eu sempre tive muita vontade de fazer.

— Tem cabelos ruivos? Então Mike Newton com certeza não é. – Ele disse. Eu dei um tapa em seu braço, que saiu mais forte do que eu esperava. Ele gemeu e passou a mão em seu braço, massageando.

— Me desculpa por isso. – Eu pedi envergonhada. – Ainda não aprendi a me controlar. Alguém falou que me ajudaria sabe, mas até agora não me ajudou em nada. – Eu fiz um biquinho.

— Ah, e esse alguém é o mesmo alguém a quem você ama? – Ele perguntou sorrindo. Eu assenti. – Esse alguém vai te ensinar, mas só com uma condição.

— Condição? – Eu perguntei surpresa. – E qual seria?

— Um beijo. – Ele disse e me beijou. Segurou os meus braços como se aquilo fosse me impedir de fugir. Não era nem por eu ser muito mais forte que ele que eu o pararia, como o próprio já havia me explicado (**N/A:** Ele explicou um bocado de coisas para ela enquanto eles estavam matando aula no capítulo 4, lembram?), mas por que o meu próprio corpo não me obedeceria caso eu resolvesse parar aquele beijo.

Edward nos virou na cama, me deixando deitada em baixo dele, e aprofundou mais o beijo. Não precisávamos parar para respirar, não precisávamos para nada, mesmo assim Edward o fez; interrompeu o beijo e começou a beijar o meu pescoço, sem conseguir me conter, acabei gemendo.

Edward não era mais frio e duro, agora ele era quente e... Ah, deixa pra lá. A pele dele era tão confortável à minha. Agora eu poderia abraçá-lo sem ter hipotermia ou sem ter que ligar o aquecedor e ficar com medo de acordar Charlie de noite.

Eu fiquei rígida com esse meu último pensamento. Charlie! Minha nossa, eu já devo estar aqui há muito tempo. Será que ele ligou para o Jacob? E se ele descobrir que eu não estou na casa de Jacob? Charlie teria um infarto!

Eu empurrei Edward de cima de mim e, como ele não estava esperando por esse ato, ele rolou da cama e caiu no chão. Eu ajustei a minha roupa e meu cabelo e segui em direção à porta, mas antes de alcançá-la Edward estava lá, bloqueando a minha passagem. Eu olhei horrorizada para ele.

— Edward, me deixe sair! – Eu pedi.

— Não. Pelo menos não antes de você me dizer: o que eu fiz de errado desta vez? – Ele perguntou preocupado.

— Hmm? Você? Nada. Ou melhor, agora você está bloqueando a minha passagem. – Ele rolou os olhos.

— E por que você está fugindo de mim às pressas? Eu fiz algo que não devia?

— Não, Edward. Mas eu fiz. Eu estou de castigo, lembra? E se eu não chegar em casa o mais rápido possível, Charlie vai me matar! – Eu quase gritei.

— Ele não pode te matar, você sabe disso. – Ele zombou.

— Não, mas ele pode fazer pior. – Eu fiz uma pausa dramática. – Ele pode me deixar de castigo pra sempre! – Edward riu. – Edward, é sério, eu preciso ir. Amanhã a gente se fala na escola.

— Ele não deixou você sair?

— Sim, ele deixou. Mas para ir para a casa de Jacob e não para perder a virgindade com o meu namorado enquanto os seus pais e seus irmãos escutam do primeiro andar. – Edward riu e eu olhei para baixo envergonhada. – Tenho que parar de falar coisas sem pensar.

— Não, tudo bem. – Edward disse sorrindo torto. – Eu sou seu namorado?

— Vai me deixar sair agora? – Eu pedi com a minha voz mais doce.

— Promete que não vai me tratar com indiferença?

— Prometo.

— E promete que vamos terminar de onde paramos? – Ele perguntou com olhar malicioso. Eu bufei e ele me deu passagem. – Nem sei para que tanta pressa, com esse seu carro você só chega lá amanhã. – Ele disse enquanto eu descia a escada.

— Hey, ninguém – fora eu – pode falar mal da caminhonete! – Eu disse, mesmo sabendo que ele falava a mais pura verdade.

Eu me despedi de todos antes de sair, e pedi que me desculpassem por ter entrado sem ter falado com eles antes.

— Quer dizer que você não vai me explicar o que aconteceu? – Alice disse emburrada. Ela cruzou os braços no peito e fez bico, mais parecia uma criança.

— Eu, hoje, não. – Eu disse. – Mas Edward está aí ao seu dispor. – Sorri para eles.

— Essa não. – Sussurrou Edward. Eu sabia que a fadinha não descansaria enquanto não soubesse de toda a história do mal entendido e de todos os seus detalhes. Fora o que ouviu de mim e de Edward em seu quarto, claro.

—Vejo vocês na escola. – Disse para Alice e Edward e fui embora.

* * *

O capítulo não é pequeno, na verdade ele tem uma segunda parte, mas como eu estou um pouquinho ocupada agora... Bem, eu vou recolocar ele mais tar. Ele inteiro, da próxima vez. Quando eu tiver mudado, eu aviso! Desculpa se o capítulo ficou ruim, eu estou tendo um bloqueio criativo. E desculpem os erros de português. (Mais uma vez: eu sou fã, não escritora ou professora de gramática.) .

A próxima parte é **Edward POV**! ;D


End file.
